Vyta Rezan
Key Items Her Key-cards. Vyta's Wallet A picture of Vyta and her Ex Lydia A picture of Vyta and Nikolai Vyta's Journal - [Link to her dorm room journal] Personality Happy go lucky and an unruly level of confidence, Nothing truly bothers Vyta, you can insult her, you can tell her she’ll amount to nothing, hit her, she’ll smile, she’ll laugh, and be ridiculous, it’s like whatever process center she has for reacting in her head is missing a few key components, but if a person is clever enough they may be able to see traits that Vyta isn’t as stupid and crazy as she makes people around her think she is, which is as dangerous a thing as it is non-chaotic. Character History prior to Vyta’s adoption is available to those who are interested in knowing OOCly but not posted cause it's classified/private information! Vyta was adopted at the age of 8 by a moderately wealthy Deling Toy company owner from her hometown in Trabia while he was on a business trip in the region, he deemed this necessary because he felt Vyta looked like a happy carefree child, the perfect heiress for his company, unlike his biological daughter who, seven years Vyta’s senior was embroiled in drugs and plenty of other nasty things that you would not want representing your family friendly toy factory. Vyta didn’t necessarily want for anything while she stayed with her new family in Trabia while all the papers for her adoption were being put through, but her attitude soon became a concern of her new mothers, it was “too” carefree, no responsibility, so she insisted that Vyta be enrolled in Trabia to hopefully rattle some sense into Vyta, while in the school Vyta did well, she was proud of even being able to produce a small bit of magic, nothing impressive by any means but when taught it, she was estatic. She also made a lifelong friend, Nikolai Volkov, who kept noticing that other girls kept throwing her bag into the school fountain, and probably took pity on her finding they both had a similar outcast vibe along the walls and didn’t fit in for being….odd, or un-personable, except Vyta was very personable, but that was why people didn’t like her. For a time in Trabia after she put her transfer to Balamb Garden with Nikolai, Vyta had started a relationship with an older Trabian student, a female by the name of Lydia, Lydia had sympathy for Vyta, and they shared a great many hobbies, like being in the Trabian library committee, but like all good things, it ended when another Library Committee member who was sick of Vyta hanging all over Lydia slipped Vyta a fake note from Lydia to Vyta, Vyta being about as head over heels as you can get, went to a meeting point inscribed on the note, and instead found that Lydia was having an affair with the current Trabian basic magic instructor, Lydia and the instructor weren’t that far apart in age, but that didn’t even register on Vyta’s radar as….without warning she had attacked the instructor with the very fire magic he had taught her. He had minor burns, as well as Lydia for trying to shield him and trying to get Vyta to stop, The garden suspended her transfer and forced Vyta to do three months of community service for Trabia Garden, personally apologize to the instructor, which she refused, that added another month of community service, her parents of course were enraged at her; how could their little happy darling do that? But there was the burns as evidence, Lydia didn’t defend her at all, and was in fact disgusted by her, on top of that Vyta had to go to therapy. The five months of community service went like Molasses for Vyta, especially since her friend had transferred to Balamb Garden, she was miserable, but never showed it, and never properly answered anyone, she just smiled, and walked away, hoping it would make them transfer her faster. Finally when her service was up at the age of 15, Trabia filed for and served her the proper information pages, but stated that her medical history would be sent to Balamb garden, as well as the large mark on her personal record so they “Hopefully” won’t hesitate to expel her if she acted out against a teacher again, Vyta assumed they were just bluffing, but she didn’t know how Balamb Garden worked; maybe they were meaner than Trabia. Vyta’s parents moved back to Deling while all of this was happening and just had one of their servants escort their adopted daughter back to them so she could get her things and then get on a train to Balamb Garden where she reunited with her friend, and found out he made friends with a ridiculously tall Amazon like lady by the name of Alycone. The next few years went by like a breeze for Vyta, especially when she met a melee instructor by the name of Veks, who these days she refers to as “Gramps, or grandpa.” People are often confused by this display and no explanation has been given, probably due to people being too occupied with themselves to find a proper answer, and his loitering around in the Library lead to her re-joining a Library Committee, Balamb’s this time around, and gained a notorious reputation for…something about BBQ sauce and eating a book once, though she tried to keep these rumors away from her Gramps since she’s not sure what he’d say about them. Current Events Vyta has recently taken over chairmanship of the Library Committee because people were stuck up over the last chairman’s disappearance or lazy, either way someone had to be put in charge! Vyta is approaching this with a lot of vigor and energy, And is kind of scaring other members of the library Committee. Relationships Vyta Relationship levels: ❤ - Likes ❤❤ - Friend ❤❤❤ - Best friend or one sided Crushing on ❤❤❤❤ - Love ✖ - Dislike ✖✖ - Angry with ✖✖✖ - Furious at ✖✖✖✖ - Most hated enemy. Angelis Bourne - ❤ A fellow LC member she finds pretty funny. and likes his darring call to action when she suggests things like breaking curfew. Alice Loratto - ❤ Another fellow LC member, obsessed about books. Vyta thinks its funny and will probably sign her marriage guestbook in the future "So is he/she literally a book in a skinsuit?" Alcyone Ravenshaw - ❤ Tall Beautiful strong and talented, alot of things that Vyta looks up to, and...is secretly jealous of, she admires Alcy's ability to play the violin, to do what her heart desires, Ashalia Ravenshaw Oshiro - ✖✖ Initially Vyta thought the instructor was cool, until her paranoia took over, now she thinks her and her husband were in a coup to kill her gramps, and is now angry at being deceived, and refuses to go to the infirmary...for anything. out of not wanting to be killed. which is very counter productive, but Vyta is strictly thinking they have it in for her and her gramps. Cace Tribbles ❤?❤?❤? -Crushing? Incredibly rocky start. Vyta asked him some questions, got a gun pointed at her face, days later got apologized to and taken out for coffee where he explained everything he refused to tell her about her inquiries. Vyta feels bad for him and what he went through with the former Library Chairman, and...now feels even worse about possibly having a crush on him, because its way too early to be having those kinds of feelings for a guy who's girlfriend used to be your boss and is dead! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ Plus, with Cace's fangirls becoming a bit much, she's being reminded of her Ex. Lydia ❤❤❤❤ - Broken hearted, but...still secretly likes her. Lydia was Vyta's world in Trabia, Vyta met Lydia through Nikolai's circle of misfits, Lydia was part of the Library Committee in Trabia and helped Vyta get integrated despite Lydia's fans really taking a disliking to Vyta. the dark haired tiny girl didn't give up the fight and continued to harbor a strong flame for Lydia, until she found out one day that Lydia was harboring crazy strong feelings for their basic magic instructor, and then ruined their relationship quasi-permanently by trying to set him on fire out of jealousy, resulting in her transfer to balamb being halted to do community services for damaged rendered to the school's reputation. and Lydia refused to stand up for Vyta, calling her actions brutish and deplorable. which crushed Vyta and broke her heart. Somewhere inside of Vyta she still has strong feelings for the girl who rejected her, and....even carries a photograph of better times on her person. Nikolai Volkov - ❤❤❤ Best Friend Vyta’s childhood friend, she met him in Trabia but he transferred to Balamb before her because Vyta got in trouble and had to do community service for a few months, their relationship is questionable at best, Nikolai is always teasing her and poking her forehead, and Vyta is always tackling him and trying to ninja at him, but they respect each other and play off each other’s weaknesses, Vyta is short so Nikolai helps her reach high places, and Nikolai is dumb and refuses to learn from books or instructors so he relies on Vyta to pretend to pay attention and help him do homework. Veks Enisch Tyris - ❤❤❤ Vyta’s Grampy Gramps, of no blood relation, at least not that she knows of. Vyta was blown away by Veks and his suit wearing and book reading, when she met him promptly declaring that she was going to steal his friendship the moment she met him, things seemed to only go up from when they first met, he seems to humor her and her endless energy and is assumed to be the only person in the garden that can put up with Vyta’s hyperactive rambling tendencies. He’s also one of only two people Vyta allows to touch the front of her hair/bangs. Recently he up and disapeared, Vyta thinks he was euthanized and blames the infirmary staff and a SeeD for it. Victoria "Torri" Sinnlos ❤❤ Rocky start at best, Torri and Vyta have a mysterious relationship, made up of things that Torri mostly wants to forget about and Vyta can’t remember because of alcohol caused blackouts, secretly Vyta aspires to be like Torri but knows she can never grow her chest to be that huge. so for the most part Vyta aspires to be mildly more sane like Torri. Yuge Oshiro - ✖✖✖✖ Vyta has no shortage of hatrid for the SeeD, she doesn't even know he's a SeeD, but she went as far as to ask his own daughter to issue a challenge of fighting to him, she blame him for the injury and disappearance of her gramps, Veks. and while other things may distract her from time to time she is very literally furious at him. Trivia • Vyta's father is head of the Rezan Toy company of moderate fame and her mother is creator of a popular fashion line for young women called "Smile Berry" •Vyta's older sister is in jail serving a hefty sentence for selling illegal substances to minors. • Vyta occasionally has to visit infirmary for psychoanalysis, but doesn't remember why she has to, and sometimes skips it, even at incurring frustration from the staff. • Vyta has two tattoos. a tiny clown on her lower back and a stupid looking pink unicorn on her left calf that she's named "Mr. Fuzz fuzz." • Vyta will flip her shit if you try to fix her bangs. So don’t. (Or do and get hilarious RP consequences.) • Vyta has a “Lost warrior” view on her relationship status; she’s just looking for love in all of the wrong places, meaning everywhere. • Vyta has a habit of wearing long sleeved hoodies even in deathly heat. And tends to tug on her sleeves out of habit to cover over her wrists. • She’s pretty much easily swayed by promises of ribs, but the dealbreaker depends on EXACTLY what kind of sauce we’re talking about, Vyta is in basic laymans terms, “The Sauce boss” and is picky as hell about her BBQ sauces. Themesongs Category:Students